The problem faced by the Applicant was to design such an amplifier that was both compact and of high performance. The amplifier was to be compact in spite of having sufficiently high insulation to withstand a potential difference of several thousand volts between its input and output, and its performance was to include high gain, short response time, and high bandwidth of admissible rectangular input pulses. These requirements are technically contradictory.
Nonetheless, the present invention provides means capable of meeting these requirements and of providing an amplifier circuit which is both compact and of high performance.
The amplifier circuit is of the type comprising a low voltage input stage coupled via transformers to a high voltage output stage.